IllFated
by UnOriginalOne
Summary: Prequel to Between Life and Death. Sydney POV. SV


Title: Ill-Fated

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters

Summary: Prequel to Between Life and Death. Sydney POV.

Authors Notes: I received a request from Natalie to write a story explaining how Vaughn had been injured, so here it is. I will just say when I first wrote Between Life and Death, I intended to do a sequel, but never really thought about what happened before it. But anyway, hope you all enjoy and please review.

Ill-Fated

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." I smiled as Vaughn leaned down to kiss me. He pulled back and I smiled. We were finally husband and wife. My dreams had come true. He took me by the hand and we began to make our way down the aisle.

It was late by the time we left the reception and we headed to a local motel to spend our first night as husband and wife. We only just made it our plane the next morning and once the plane took off I fell asleep with my head resting on Vaughn's chest.

We arrived at the resort where we were staying and went straight up to our room with the pretence of unpacking. If I remember correctly, nothing was unpacked until the next day, when I was looking for my new blue bikini. We spent the next three weeks lazing around the resort, walking up the beach at sunset, doing mundane, everyday normal things. I swear in that three weeks, I didn't think of work once. All that mattered was us. Me and Vaughn. The way it was meant to be.

All that changed when we returned to the Rotunda after our honeymoon. We walked into the bullpen together, Vaughn's arm wrapped around my waist, holding me to him protectively, in case someone, namely Weiss, came and tried to separate us. Kendall approached us, "Agent's Vaughn, I was just going to call you in. I have a mission for you." I stared at him blankly, waiting for him to continue "You will be leaving for Arkhangelsk in two hours. You are to retrieve these documents" he hands me a folder, I take it, not bothering to look at its contents "from the office of this man" he hands me a photo, I slip it in the folder and wait for him to continue "You two are on point, Agent Weiss will be assisting, there is no room for failure on this" We nod and watch as he turns and walks away. Sighing, I take Vaughn's left hand in my own and we head off towards Op Tech, looking for Weiss.

We walked into Marshall's office and found Weiss sitting there, going over the equipment that we would be taking with us. I watched as Marshall babbled on about some new gadget that he had invented. Vaughn cleared his throat and the two men turned and noticed us standing there impatiently "Well, well, well, if it isn't the two lovebirds back from paradise" Weiss stated, teasingly "Has Kendall seen you yet?" I nodded and he motioned for us to come over to where Marshall had the comm link and various other bits and pieces we were to use in the infiltration.

An hour and a half later Vaughn and I were at our new apartment packing a bag to take on the mission. I was stuffing a jumper in my bag when Vaughn came up behind me and kissed the side of my neck. I giggled as he continued to place a trail of kisses down my neck. I turned in his arms and pulled his lips down to meet my own. As things got more heated between us Vaughn lowered me to the bed. I pulled away reluctantly, "Babe, we have to be at the plane in fifteen minutes."

"We've got plenty of time" he whispered in my ear suggestively "Weiss won't mind if we're late."

"Yeah, but Kendall will" I looked up and saw the disappointment in his eyes. I kissed his cheek "When we get back, I promise." We gathered up the last of our things and headed out to the car, on our way past the kitchen Vaughn noticed the pile of photo envelopes on the bench "Wedding pictures" he stated.

"When we get back, come on the sooner we go, the sooner we can get home." Vaughn nodded and we climbed into the car, and drove out to the airfield.

By the time we arrived at the plane, Weiss was already there and ready to leave. Everything had been loaded, they were just waiting for Vaughn and I to arrive. We quickly climbed aboard the small plane and settled ourselves in for takeoff. Once we were in the air, we reviewed the mission. Weiss was going to interrupt security using one of Marshall's gadgets and once the security system was down, Vaughn and I were to break into the office and take the documents. Seemed easy enough. After we had gone over all the details I settled down for a sleep. Vaughn woke me up when we arrived at Arkhangelsk.

Weiss cut the interrupted the security and Vaughn and I got into the office undetected. We retrieved the document that Kendall wanted and were on our way out of the building when they attacked us. Apparently, something had gone wrong and they got their security systems running again. We never heard them. One minute Vaughn and I were walking down one of the halls and the next we were ambushed. One of the guards shot at us. The bullet hit Vaughn in the chest. He stumbled backwards and another guard hit him over the head. I screamed as he crumpled to the floor and made an attempt to run over to hit. I was held back by a guard and hit with a blunt object. As they hit me, I heard a loud crack and pain shot through my shoulder. I fought until I was free from their grasp and started to fight them. The adrenaline that was coursing through my body allowed me to forget the pain in my shoulder. After several minutes I had successfully knocked out all of the guards and I ran to my husbands side.

Applying pressure to his wound, which was bleeding profusely, I screamed into the comms "Boy Scout down, I repeat Boy Scout down." I heard Weiss's voice over the comms "Medic on its way, whats your position Mountaineer?"

"Southern hallway, god tell them to hurry." Weiss didn't respond. I had no choice now but to wait, wait for medical attention, and wait and hope to god that Vaughn was going to be ok. The emotion took its toll and I began to cry.

The End 

****

A/N: I'm gonna leave that there. I think that should link to Between Life and Death properly. Um… tell me what you all thought. Was it good or bad or just plain crap? Review and let me know. I'm going to try  my absolute hardest to update TLW, ANSSL and SL as soon as humanly possible. Until next time… LOL Alyce. :D


End file.
